Una Familia Maravillosa
by Toggi-Weasley
Summary: Para cualquier persona tener un hijo hubiera sido algo increíble, por eso para Harry James Potter tener 4 hijos era una maravilla y si a eso le sumas tener una bella esposa para él era el cielo. Si porque para Harry Potter su adoración era su familia


**¡Hola! estoy aqui con esta nueva historia espero les guste **

**como ya saben los personajes y todo lo relacionado con la maravilloa historia de Harry Potter no son mios son de la grandiosa Rowling...**

**sin mas que decir disfrunten la lectura **

**_"Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas"_**

* * *

Para cualquier persona tener un hijo hubiera sido algo increíble, por eso para Harry James Potter tener 4 hijos era una maravilla y si a eso le sumas tener una bella esposa para él era el cielo. Si porque para Harry Potter su adoración era su familia. Pero aunque algunas veces su familia lo sacaba de quicio Harry sabía que era la mejor familia que pudo a ver tenido y aunque en ese momento Harry se encontraba sentado en su despacho con la puerta medio abierta observando la pequeña disputa que se desarrollaba en la sala de su casa sabía que no cambiaría nada de su vida.

_Lily entiende es imposible que Francia le gane a Inglaterra en la semifinal del partido de Quidditch – James le dijo a su hermana _

_¿has visto los últimos juegos de Inglaterra? Juegan peor que los Chudley Cannons en la temporada pasada – contesto Lily _

_Oh vamos ambos saben que ni Inglaterra ni Francia van a ganar la copa del mundo, todos saben que Irlanda será el ganador de nuevo – dijo Albus _

_¿Y a ti quien te metió en la conversación? – dijo James lanzándole un cojín a su hermano_

_Me meto porque quiero – contesto Albus regresándole el golpe con otro cojín _

_Oh vamos chicos no peleen cada quien tiene su opinión – dijo Teddy que hasta el momento solo observaba como sus hermanos hablaban emocionados de la copa de Quidditch _

_Qué raro James y Albus peleando como los animales que son – dijo Lily con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios _

_¡cállate! –gritaron al mismo tiempo Albus y James haciendo que su madre que estaba en la cocina preparando la cena saliera a regañarlos por el alboroto que hacían _

A Harry le gusta recordar el día que sus hijos llegaron a brindarle alegría a su mundo, recuerda cuando Teddy llego, si porque a lo mejor Teddy Lupin no tenía su apellido pero para Harry eso no significaba que Teddy no era su hijo, recuerda verlo cuando apenas tenía unas semanas de nacido porque cuando Harry lo vio era apenas un pequeño bebe un indefenso bebe que perdió a sus padres en una guerra tal como él había perdido a los suyos y justo cuando lo cargo supo que después de todo había logrado algo y era darle a ese niño un mundo mejor donde vivir y al mismo tiempo supo que siempre estaría ahí para él.

Cuando James llego fue diferente porque aunque quería a Teddy como a un hijo, tener a James era dar un gran paso era ser un padre de tiempo completo, no solo los fines de semana, y Harry estaba asustado, él no sabía cómo ser un padre de tiempo completo, ¿y si hacia algo mal? , pero en el momento que vio por primera vez a James y el pequeño bebe le tomo su dedo entre sus manos Harry supo que todas esas inseguridades que tenía no valían la pena porque el estaría ahí en las buenas y en las malas para su hijo y el daría todo por ser el mejor padre de tiempo completo y aria todo porque su hijo estuviera orgulloso de él.

Con Albus fue un poco más tranquilo, Harry pensaba que ya estaba preparado para la llegada de otro bebe, Harry estaba calmado hasta que su mejor amigo Ronald Weasley dijo "ojala y James no se ponga celoso de su nuevo hermanito ahí si tendrías un problema colega" y con ese comentario la calma de Harry Potter se fue al caño; Harry nunca pensó que James pudiera estar celoso pues para el tener un hermanito hubiera sido algo fantástico, pero comparando la situación en la que estaba Harry y en la que se encontraba James pues la de James era distinta por eso Harry tenía miedo que su hijo estuviera celoso. Pero el día que Albus llego Harry no podía ser más feliz tenía tres hijos, tres maravillosos hijos porque cuando James vio a su hermanito extendió las manos con afán de abrazarlo y para Harry fue una de las imágenes más hermosas que hubiera visto en su vida y supo que Albus era muy afortunado por tener a James como hermano mayor.

Pero cuando Lily llego Harry quedo sin palabras porque Lily fue, es y será su princesa, por eso cuando vio por primera vez a Lily supo que daría todo por ella, que jamás le faltaría nada, que él estaría ahí para ella, que no importa lo que ella necesitara él se lo daría y al mismo tiempo supo que sus 3 hijos varones harían lo mismo por esa pequeña pelirroja de ojos marrones que tanto se parecía a la mujer que amaba.

Pero así como a Harry le gusta recordar cuando sus 4 hijos llegaron a su vida a Harry le gusta recordar el día que supo que quería pasar el resto de su vida con Ginny. Fue un día que hacia demasiado frio y estaban sentados ellos dos en la sala de la Madriguera mientras la Señora Weasley preparaba la cena, recuerda ver los ojos de Ginny bajo la cálida luz que desprendía la lámpara de la pequeña sala, recuerda ver ese rubor en sus mejillas producto del café que tomaba y recuerda ver esa sonrisa en la cara de la pelirroja y en ese momento Harry supo que quería estar con Ginny el resto de su vida que quería formar una familia con ella que quería casarse con ella y una semana después Harry le propuso matrimonio y Harry supo que después de escuchar el "si" de la pelirroja su vida iba a estar llena de felicidad.

_¿Se puede saber que sucede aquí? – pregunto Ginny Potter con las manos sobre la cintura y con una ceja alzada _

_Nada mamá – respondieron los tres Potter al mismo tiempo con una sonrisa inocente en los labios _

_Ginny volteo a ver a Teddy -que sonreía de oreja a oreja con la reacción de los tres Potter – buscando respuestas, a lo que Teddy solo dijo:_

_Quidditch _

_Y con eso Ginny entendió todo y dio la vuelta para volver a la cocina pero antes capto la mirada de su esposo y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron ambos sonrieron y con eso ambos sabían que estaban pensando lo mismo: eran muy afortunados en tener una familia como la suya _

Porque a lo mejor en el pasado Harry sufrió por muchas cosas, como la guerra, la perdía de una familia, el destino que tenía preparado al enfrentarse a Voldemort entre otras cosas, pero ahora él sabía que la vida le había devuelto cada una de esas cosas con una bella y maravillosa esposa y 4 fantásticos hijos y él sabía que era muy afortunado en tener una familia como la que tenía y daba gracias a Merlín por habérsela dado, porque él tenía una familia grandiosa

* * *

**bueno espero que les haya gustado todo esto salio porque me puse un poco nostallgica con el cumpleaños de Harry Potter y de JKR que fue hace unos dias **

**solo para aclarar las edades en esta historia los chicos :**

***James tiene 17**

***Albus 16 **

***Lily 15 **

***Teddy 25**

**bueno me despido nos leemos pronto **

**besos toggi :)**

_**"Travesura realizada"**_


End file.
